The One That Got Away
by pink64
Summary: Lina is a new student here at Holmes Chapel Academy, and she has a strict rule that she promised to keep, in order to catch up on school. No dating. That is, until she meets the boys, who convince her that rules are meant to be broken. /One Direction Fic
1. Just a Rule

**Hey, guys! This is my first story here on FF, and I'm more than excited to share it with you. If you liked it, a review will honestly make my day! It only takes a minute or so. :) Also, keep in mind that the boys are all around 16-17 (Juniors in HS) and not famous. Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

><p>"Catalina Diana-Marie Summers! If I have to come down there one more time, I swear-"<p>

I rubbed my tired eyes groggily, sitting up in my new bed. "Jesus, mum! I'm up!"

"Good, now hurry up and get some breakfast before we have to leave." She shouted from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and stood up reluctantly. This was my first day in Holmes Chapel.

I've recently transferred here from London, and it's quite different if you ask me. Smaller houses, smaller cars, smaller schools. It was a bit of a subtraction from what I'm usually used to. Which was loud, urban streets with taxis and stoplights everywhere you went.

It wasn't like this in Holmes Chapel, however. Here, it was a regular, quiet suburban town. I can't say it's not a bad thing, because it actually suits me quite well. I was getting sick and tired of the constant car beeps and train horns sounding when I was going to sleep.

There was one bad thing about it, though.

The school.

Judging by the brochure I had to flip through, it was a private academy. We didn't have to wear uniforms, though, thank God for that.

So, what I'm getting at here is the people that go to this academy are most likely either stuck-up snobs or, well, that was basically it. If they had the money to go here, they were considered rich in my book. I'm nowhere near that, if that's what you were thinking. My mum's uncle is the principal, so he was more than happy to provide classes for me, no charge.

I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, along with my grey ankle boots. I grabbed a white cami and a grey cardigan to go over it, and put them both on.

My hair was up in a messy bun, so I carefully pulled the elastic out and started to straighten my dark brown hair.

The clock over my vanity ticked loudly, so that means it was a new hour. Wait, a new hour? That means it was 6:00. Shit, I'm supposed to be out the door right now with my mum, only because I don't have a car.

I pinned up my bangs quickly and did my makeup, probably some sort of world record. I pulled it off in about two minutes, and if I say so myself, I didn't look bad.

I grabbed my tote and threw all of my school necessities in. I started running downstairs and I was out the door.

My mum was impatiently waiting in the car for me, like I imagined it to be.

"Sorry, mum.." I started, looking in the rear-view mirror for any quick fixes on my makeup.

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine, let's just go."

We drove to the huge school, and I got out quickly. "Thanks mum, see you this afternoon."

"Alright, have a wonderful first day, Lina!" She yelled back. I waved her off, embarrassed.

I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, and frowned. I had no idea where to go.

I studied it again, more puzzled than ever. I froze when I received a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a charming blonde boy, probably in the same grade as me.

"You look a little lost there, yeah?" He questioned. I was sure he wasn't from Holmes Chapel, or even England. He had a thick, Irish accent to compliment his cute, boyish voice.

I studied him, wondering where he stood in this school. His dark blue eyes and his slightly crooked teeth were enough to make a girls heart race.

"Well, I'm new here, so.." I started.

He nodded. "That's okay, I'll show you to your class."

I showed him my schedule, and as he read it, he spoke up. "I'm Niall, by the way."

"I'm Catalina, but Lina's fine." I replied. Niall, I repeated in my head. That was a very cute name, for a very cute boy.

"Ah, we have first together. Math." He smiled, making me smile as well.

We started walking through the doors, and there was a commotion of students chatting about.

A few boys started walking toward Niall, and I was unsure of what to do. Was he a popular guy, or was he some nerd about to be pummeled? Judging by his great looks, I automatically assumed he was popular.

"Hey Niall, who's your little lady friend?" A boy with dark brown hair up in some sort of quiff asked, chuckling.

Another brunette, except with lighter and more Bieber-like hair also chipped in. "You finally got a girl, congrats mate!"

I knew they were joking, but my cheeks were growing redder with each comment.

"Guys, cut it out," Niall smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm just helping Lina out to find her classes. She's new."

I pressed my lips together and nodded, as all eyes were now on me.

"Well, I believe this lovely lady should be introduced to my friends, yeah?" Niall suggested, grinning.

The four boys took their turns greeting me.

The dark-brown haired one grinned. He had olive skin which complemented his long eyelashes and dark brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Zayn."

Next up was the Bieber look-alike in the hair region. He looked sweet and mature, like he was watching over all of his friends. "Nice to meet you, my name's Liam." He smiled sweetly and I returned the favor.

A boy with brown, side-swept hair held his hand out. "I'm Louis, pleasure to meet you." He was wearing red, rolled-up trousers, held up by a pair of suspenders with a navy blue and white tee. He looked like the funny one, but I wasn't entirely sure. I took his hand and shook it graciously, as he smiled a toothy grin.

The next guy was very fit. He was definitely a type of guy that any girl would fall for, like Niall and the rest of the guys. He was different, though. He seemed like a one-night-stand kind of guy, and I didnt like that at all.

He had curly brown hair that was perfectly styled but looked effortless, and stunning sea-green eyes. In one word, he looked like a complete heartbreaker. "The name's Harry Styles, love."

He took my hand and kissed it, winking at me like a total flirt. I can't say it didn't work, but I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Ding, ding. Looks like we've got a winner." Liam said, clapping at Harry.

Harry smirked like he won some sort of trophy.

All of the guys were insanely fit, but none of them really seemed like my "type", if that makes any sense. I mean, they seemed like great friends, but I don't want a boyfriend at the moment, and I definetely don't need one. I have a lot of catching up to do, and no boy will make my grades any lower than they already are. It wasn't my mum's rule, it was mine. I know, I know. I sound like a total bore, but it's halfway into the school year and I don't need a distraction.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You don't have to make an impression like this on every girl you meet."

"Yeah, save some for the rest of us, you dirty prick!" Louis joked.

I gripped my schedule tightly and looked up at Niall. He was smiling, but also looked slightly jealous if there was anything to read in his eyes.

I looked at the guys who were joking around loudly and still making comments about me and Niall, or me and Harry.

"Guys, I just want to make this clear.. I'm not here to date." I announced, as much as it pained me to say it. "Focusing solely on school. It's a little rule of mine that I'm trying to keep."

They all looked at me like a puzzle they were trying to figure out, but I didn't care too much.

"Niall, are we going? I don't want to be late, you know." I asked him, reassuringly putting my hand on his arm.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The boys laughed and slapped his shoulder. I starting walking next to him, but not before Harry whispered something in my ear.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

I turned around to confront him, but he was already on his way.

This is going to be an interesting semester.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for ALL of the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean so much to me, haha :') Sorry for the major lack of updating, lots of stuff has been going on, but it's getting better! That means more chapters coming sooner, I promise! Thanks for reading, review if you'd like! It only takes a minute and it helps me to write how you guys want! Plus it makes my entire day :) I won't keep you waiting any longer, here it is! Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maths passed by quickly, as I expected.<p>

I sat next to Niall, who turned out to be the nicest guy ever. He promised me a tour around the Academy during free period and I happily obliged. I mean, meeting a cute, Irish jock on the first day was good enough, but having him introduce you to his cute friends _and _give you a complete tour? That was sheer luck, right?

I knew him a lot now, and I definitely liked him a lot.

Once the bell rang, Niall walked me to my next class, which was Health.

"Do you have this class?" I hoped.

He shook his head. "No, but Louis and Harry do."

"That ought to be interesting." I said, half-smiling. It was true, I'm sure Harry's and Louis' antics would make the class much more fun, but I was really starting Niall. He was the sweetest boy I've ever met, and he's also one of the cutest. His friends were close runners up, especially Harry. _Wait, pretend I didn't say that..._

He agreed and we were left by the health room, just seconds until the bell had to ring.

"Hey, do you mind giving me your number?" He said, running a hand through his hair. "You know, in case you have any questions, or, whatever you need-"

"Of course." I laughed, interrupting him for the better.

I typed my number into his iPhone while he typed his into my Blackberry.

My contact in his phone was called "Lina Summers:)", and I gave it back. He returned mine and I smiled.

"See you at lunch?" He offered.

I nodded, pleased that I wouldn't have to sit alone on my first day. "Of course."

We went our separate ways, and the bell sounded right as I approached the teacher . I entered the full room of students who stopped their chatter to look me up and down, commenting on my appearance.

"Ah, hello there." The teacher said. She looked as if she was about fifty, if not sixty. Her hair was light brown, but judging on the greyness of her roots, you could tell she dyed it. Not the most attractive thing to see, I thought to myself. "You must be Catalina, I presume?"

"Yup, but most everyone calls me Lina." I replied, looking at the classroom. It was full of expensive-looking teenagers all whispering about me.

"Just find an empty seat and we'll get started." She smiled down at me, considering I was only 5"4 and she was probably over 6"0.

I made my way to the back, sitting behind an empty counter. Most of the other counters were occupied by two people, plus I didn't know anyone, so I didn't really have a choice. The stool next to mine was empty for the time being.

I didn't care for it, however. What I did care for was the giggles coming from the girls as I passed by. Did I have something on my face? Why were they laughing like that?

After a few minutes, I studied the classroom completely. I noticed Louis, one of Niall's friends, sitting in the front row with another guy, not one that I've seen before.

That reminded me, Niall said Louis and Harry had this class, but where was Harry?

He wasn't in the room, but I had to stop thinking about it and focus on the assignment.

Then, as if on cue, Harry comes bursting in through the door, soda in hand.

All of the students held back laughter as he approached the teacher.

"Mr. Styles, why are you late for my class?" She asked, impatiently.

"Sorry, gorgeous.." He ran a hand through his perfect, curly locks and shot her a Styles smile. "Just lost track of time, you know how it is." He concluded, giving her a flirtatious wink.

I started giggling as well. I knew he was a flirt, but this was hilarious. He took a drink of his Dr. Pepper and surpressed a laugh as well. Now I knew why all of the girls were giggling...

The teacher looked down slightly and a deep shade of red made it to her wrinkly, aged face. Grody.

"It's fine, Mr. Styles," she said, trying to act young and flirtatious. It wasn't working. "Just take a seat."

Harry smirked at the giggling girls and gave a few guys high-fives, including Louis, as he walked down the aisle. There was an open stool at another girl's counter, and she smiled in a flirty way as if expecting Harry to occupy the seat beside her. He just gave her a swift wink and crossed the room, leaving her confused and fuming.

I looked up to see his hand on the counter I sat at. He just grinned and looked me up and down. "This seat taken?"

I sighed. "No, it's not, but wouldn't you much rather sit next to someone else?"

"Nope." He replied. He sat down next to me as if none of the girls were whispering of why he sat next to me. Oh, wait, they are.

"So, Catalina, is it?" He whispered teasingly, grinning at me.

I replied with a firm "Lina."

He ran a hand through his hair once again, and shrugged. "I like Cat better."

"You're not calling me Cat, okay?" I replied, eyes still on the board. I had memories with that name, bad ones. Whenever I heard it, I got all defensive and stuff.. Weird, I know. I just don't want to explain that to him, or anyone, in fact. It was a sensitive subject for me, still.

"Hmm, feisty." He smirked. "I like it, Kitty Cat."

I groaned inwardly. Can't he take no for an answer? "Harry, there's no point in trying to toy with me.. A rule is a rule."

"And like I said before.." He said, moving closer to me slowly. "Rules are meant to be broken."

I was about to reply with a witty comment, but the teacher smacked two folders on me and Harry's counter, making us both flinch. He immediately tore from my side, looking up at her.

"This is today's assignment, which is due at the end of class. I'll explain further once everyone is ready." She droned on.

She flopped the folders on everyone's counter before writing the lesson title on the board.

"Do you have the slightest clue what we're doing?" Harry asked me in a hushed tone after a few minutes.

"If you read what she was writing, you would know." I answered quickly but quietly. I just wanted to focus, if that was even possible. I knew what he was getting at; he just wanted a challenge. But once I let him win, he would lose interest. I wasn't going to let him win, I didn't even want to play. I've been through it before and I'm not going back.

Harry swiftly scooted closer to me and whispered, "Sorry, you're just so fit, I couldn't pay attention.".

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. I got compliments all the time, why was this any different? I reminded myself of my past experiences and immediately got back to work.

"Um," I whispered. "Thanks, I think." Playing it off coolly, I wrote down a few notes to go with the lesson.

He saw what I was writing - which was facts of the muscular system - and chuckled slightly. "You're such a bore, you know."

"I'd rather be a bore than a failing student." I replied simply. That was my excuse for everything.

"Come on, loosen up a bit."

I just kept writing, ignoring him. He noticed what I was doing and rested his hand on his chin.

"You can't waste all of that beauty by working so hard, have some fun." He suggested, taking a long drink of his soda.

"Thanks for the compliment, but stop talking to me." A sigh escaped my lips. All I was doing was pushing him away, but I don't know why.

"So, you mean you don't like this?" He whispered in my ear, his cool, minty breath sending chills down my spine.

He reached to put his arm around my shoulder, but he did something else in the process.

I felt cold liquid splash against my body. He knocked over his soda, _onto me_.

"Shit, Harry!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Cat, I just.." He trailed off, staring at me with wide eyes.

My white camisole was almost see-through now, sticky, brown liquid soaked into it. I used my grey cardigan to try to cover it up, but that was drenched, as well as most of my hair.

I looked around the class and noticed everyone's eyes were on Harry and I. It took everything I had not to scream at him, but instead, I stormed past him and out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered to myself. I walked into the girls restroom and immediately wetted a paper towel with water, vigorously rubbing it against my clothes.

"I think you're supposed to dab it, not rub." A voice from behind me explained.

I turned around to find none other than Harry freakin' Styles.

"Thanks for the advice." I spat, my voice coated with sarcasm.

"Need any help there?" He asked. I was only making it worse, bits of wet paper were spread across the sleeve of my cardigan now.

I ignored his question and put my face in my hands. "Why're you in the girls' restroom?"

"Never mind that," He told me reassuringly. "here."

I looked over at him. He pulled his purple Jack Wills hoodie over his head and held it out to me. Underneath was a tight, black v-neck, defining his muscle lines. _He's making this so hard_.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed. "Wear it, your clothes are soaked."

"Are you sure?"

"You need it a lot more than I do.." He nodded, motioning to my see-through cami.

"Thanks." I told him, walking toward the two stalls.

I pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open. Looking up, a sign was taped onto them both. _Out of order._

I groaned. Who cares if the toilets are out of order, did they really have to lock the doors?

"Oh, right, I remember a few girls shoved tampons in the toilets." He laughed.

"What pricks!" I exclaimed.

"You can just change right here, you know." He joked, winking at me.

"As if!" I scoffed.

"I won't look, okay?"

I sighed and thought about it. It was the only thing I could do.

"Okay..." I agreed. He smirked, and I ran a hand through my now wet hair. "Just please, don't look."

"I'm not that desperate!" He told me, making me roll my eyes.

"Turn around." I instructed him. He turned around, but turned back to me.

"I turned around." He grinned cheekily.

"Just face the toilets, will you?" I demanded, laughing.

"That's all you had to say!" He held his hands up, his back facing me.

"And cover your eyes, too." I told him after a few seconds.

"You're so bossy..." He kidded, placing his hands over his eyes.

I tore off my cardigan and wiped my arms with a fresh paper towel. The brown soda clung to my skin, gross.

I snuck a peak behind me. He really wasn't looking. I guess I kind of expected him to, but I was wrong. He could be a nice guy, I learned.

I peeled my camisole off cautiously, only my bra left on my body.

"Done yet?" He asked.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly.

"You don't have to yell!" He shouted back.

"Neither do you!" I retaliated.

I tried to get the soda off my body with a new paper towel. I wetted it with water and rubbed my arms, stomach and neck.

I rubbed my side quickly with the paper towel, accidentally hitting Harry with my elbow while rubbing vigorously once again. It pushed him to the floor and he stared up at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Woah, what was that for?" He asked, standing up.

"Um, that was an accident." I told him, biting my bottom lip. That was an annoying habit of mine, I hated it.

Harry smirked. "It's okay." He told me.

"What's with the face?" I asked him, confusion in my eyes instead.

"I don't know if you realize this, but.." He told me, laughing slightly. "You've got no shirt on."

I looked down and put my hands over his eyes as fast as I could. I'm sure my face was bright red as he burst out into laughter. "You should've seen your face..." He said inbetween fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha," I replied very sarcastically. "Just turn around and shut up, okay?"

I turned him round to face the wall again and replaced my hands with his own. I stepped forward as I pulled the jumper on, careful not to hurt him this time.

"Alright, _now_ you can look." I informed him. The hoodie he had lent me was quite baggy, considering I was at least five inches shorter than him.

"Not bad." He winked at me, studying how I looked.

"Don't lie, Styles." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I like how you look in my clothes." He told me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You cheeky bugger.." I laughed, playfully smacking his arm.

"You think I'm cheeky when you're the one wearing Victoria's Secret bras." He shot back, laughing his head off.

My cheeks went pink. "Enough of that, let's go." I pushed the door open and motioned for him to come out.

His eyes were shut and he was laughing so hard that he had to lean down.

"Come on!" I whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

I almost had to drag him up the stairs, we were both laughing by then.

"What's going on here?" I heard from above us. At the top of the stairs, Niall stood watching us. Well, mostly watching Harry's and my interlocked hands.

I quickly tore mine away and adjusted the jumper I was wearing. Oh, shit, it's Harry's jumper! I couldn't imagine what Niall thought of me now.

"Uh, hi Niall." I smiled shyly, hoping he wouldn't think anything of it. I convinced myself that I didn't, either.


	3. Trouble

Wow,** writer's block on the third chapter. That's not good. :( But your reviews definitely help! Just hearing what you have to say puts a big smile on my face, and motivates me to write. :') Thanks so much! Love you guys .x**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nialler." Harry nodded to Niall. He gave Harry a half-smile and nodded back.<p>

Things were awkward, until Harry finally looked over at me with a weird look on his face. He noticed why I was acting so weird and immediately put his hand over his mouth and held back a laugh. He grinned at me as if to say, 'You like him?'

I ignored it and walked up the stairs to Niall, quickly and carefully.

"Look, Harry just had to lend me his jumper since he _ruined_ my top," I glared at Harry, who was scoffing. "nothing's going on."

Niall looked between us. I sighed, this wasn't going to make things any better between him and I.

"Oh, well that was nice of Harry." Niall smiled genuinely. I couldn't help but do the same; his smile was really adorable. Everything about him was, though. His platinum locks, his kind personality, the way he finds everything amazing.. Everything. I didn't know there was even guys in the world that were this perfect.

"Yeah," I said through gritted teeth as I looked at Harry again, who was now standing next to me. "Very nice."

"That's just me, Mr. Nice Guy, huh?" He winked and put his arm around my shoulders.

Turning around to face him, I pushed it off and threw my hands up in frustration. "What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Niall cleared his throat right then.

I turned back around and smiled at him, hoping he didn't think anything of Harry's constant flirting.

"Well, I should go..." Niall trailed off, holding up his note to class.

"Yeah, us too.." I replied, adjusting the jumper.

"See you at lunch, right?" He asked, smiling again.

"Right," I responded, biting my lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

I watched Niall leave to his class and looked back at Harry. He burst out laughing once Niall was completely out of earshot.

"Oh God, you so like Niall," Harry said.

"I do not!" I lied.

"You're not a very good liar, you know."

"Harry," I looked up at him in the eyes and tried not to look away. I could barely manage what I had to say because of how close our faces were. I see why all of the girls fall for him, but I wouldn't. I've known him for less than a day and I already had him flirt with me, spill his drink on me and then see me half-naked. I know what he wanted, and I wasn't going to give it to him. Even with his perfect curls and flawless smile, I could resist him. Not that it was going to be hard or anything.. God, what has got into me? I didn't like him. I like Niall.. _Right?_

I was about to finish, but my attention was turned to a loud door-slam from the end of the hall. The clicking of heels made their way to Harry and I, and I looked up at him. The expression on my face must've been quite clear, because he smirked. "I got this, I always do." He reassured me.

"Styles, Summers, what do you two think you're doing?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

"I'm so sorry, Love, it was a complete acci-" Harry said, but she cut him off rudely.

"Not going to work this time," She sneered, pointing a finger at him. She then pointed it towards me, narrowing her eyes while mine widened. "And don't think you're off the hook either, just because it's your first day. If you think you two can make a mess in my class, use swear words for everyone to hear, and then run off willy-nilly without getting in trouble, you're wrong. Detention for the both of you, tomorrow after school." She shook her head and walked back into the classroom.

I looked up at Harry as we walked. It was safe to say that I was extremely upset with the outcome of this. Detention? I mean, _he_ was the one that spilled the bloody soda on _me. _

As we took our seats in the classroom, I could feel the burning stares of our classmates for the whole rest of the period. I could also hear the whispers about the fact that I was wearing Harry's jumper. It was clearly controversial for these gossiping teenagers, God knows why. What did they think we did in there, anyway?

I couldn't even bear to look at Harry for the next half hour of class. He got me detention, which could probably be on my permanent record. The more I thought about it, the more angry I was with him. Finally, the bell rang. I picked up my bag and was out of there in seconds.

"Cat, look, I'm sorry," Harry's voice rang from behind as he caught up with me.

"Go away, Harry." I told him through gritted teeth. I pulled my earbuds from my pocket and put one in my ear, switching it to Katy Perry. I absolutely loved her new single, it was my favorite song at the moment. Then Harry had to ruin the moment and keep talking, irritating me even further.

"Just give me one chance, I'm trying to be nice here." He pleaded, working his way next to me.

My pace increased, leaving Harry in a crowd of students making their way to class. It was probably rude of me to just ditch him like that, but you would do the same if you were trying to keep a clean record. Recieving detention on your first day of school wasn't going to look good on a transcript at all. Just when I start to think I like the kid, he goes and screws it all up. Yeah, we were laughing and having fun in the bathroom, but I came to my senses.

Quickly after making my way to third period, I met a girl called Alexis, and instantly I could tell we were going to be friends. She's nice, and isn't stuck-up like most of the girls here. She'd been in my second period, but I didn't notice due to Harry distracting me the entire hour. Also, as she filled me in on everyone I had met so far, it didn't feel like I was a new student. I felt like I knew everyone now, and I wasn't so vulnerable.

"Yeah, I saw your little incident with Harry today," She told me, grabbing a pen from her bag.

"Don't remind me." I groaned, taking hold of my own pen as well.

She giggled, nodding her head in understanding. "I hope you're not getting sucked into his little game."

"What?" I turned my head.

"Don't act like you don't know already," She scoffed, not looking up from her notes. "Harry's been flirting with you, hasn't he?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it flirting..." I trailed off, my head filling with thoughts.

"Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn. "You're new, you're pretty, you're going to be his new target."

"Target?" I questioned.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, target. Harry goes through girls like toys. Once he's done playing with them, he completely forgets about them and moves on to the next. You're really just figuring this out?"

"I guess so.." I replied, placing my chin in my hands. "Is that all true?"

"Yeah, I would know."

"You?"

"I was new here once, like you," She explained, looking at me with pity. "I thought Harry was a nice guy, so I went out with him. I was fifteen at the time, last year, so of course I didn't do anything serious with him. After a week, he - as you could guess - got bored. The next day, after getting rid of me and leaving me heartbroken, he was out with my older sister." She looked down and sighed again.

"He did that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She answered. I could tell this was a touchy subject for her, but I couldn't believe Harry would do that. I already knew he was a shameless flirt, but this was infuriating.

"What an absolute prick." I muttered.

"Yeah, I would suggest not going for him.. He's nothing but trouble, Lina. All he does is lead girls on and then break their hearts, and you're his next victim."

* * *

><p>I made my way to Niall's table, smiling as he greeted me. Then I saw Harry. He pressed his lips together and dug his hands in his pockets awkwardly, not like him. I bit my lip and turned back to Niall. Girls were basically crowding the table, hoping for a chance to talk to one of the boys, but I ignored them, like the boys seemed to be doing. I don't even know why I ended up at this table, but I didn't question it. The boys seemed to like me, which was amazing. I was grateful for having someone to sit with, let alone the five most popular boys at the school. Liam's girlfriend, Danielle, was also there, so it made things a little less awkward. They've been together for almost a year now. It was no surprise why Liam asked her out, she was funny, kind, and was really pretty. She was tall and thin with long, curly brown hair that was natural but still looked styled. I've always wanted naturally curly hair, but somehow I was born with pin-straight locks. Not very interesting if you ask me, because most of the girls here had hair like mine. I wanted to stand out, like Danielle.<p>

"Hey, Lina." He grinned, motioning for me to sit down. I did and at all of his friends. Liam, Louis, Zayn, and - unfortunately - Harry.

"So, how's your first day at the academy?" Liam asked warmly.

"Great, I've met so many amazing friends so far." I replied, biting my lip out of habit. It was sort of nerve-wracking to be sitting here, only because I didn't know how popular they actually were when I agreed to eat lunch with them.

Louis flashed a cheeky grin. "Well, we _are _pretty amazing." He joked.

"Oh, I've heard. All of these girls seem to think so," I joked back, looking at all of the girls giggling and flipping their hair for the guys. I laughed at their efforts and looked back to the table.

The boys laughed and agreed, Danielle took this oppurtunity to whisper in my ear. "So, which one of these boys do you fancy?" She asked. None of the guys were paying attention anyway, so they couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You heard me! Also, just a heads up, don't pick Liam." She grinned.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"Yes you do!" She playfully hit my shoulder. "You have to fancy one of them. Is it Harry? Aww, that would be so cute if Harry finally got a girlfriend. He just can't seem to find the right girl."

"It's not Harry!" I shouted, still laughing. I didn't even think about what she said then. Harry wanted to 'find the right girl'? Since when? I thought over what Alexis had told me, and I was stuck. Two different sides of him were thrown at me, and I didn't know what to believe.

"What's not Harry?" Harry asked and looked up, confusion in his features.

"Nothing." Danielle and I said in unison.

"Ooh, girl talk," Louis said in a high-pitched voice, sliding across the table to listen in. "I wanna hear too!"

"Go away, Lou!" Danielle told him, giggling like mad.

He pouted as Harry hugged him and rubbed his back jokingly. "It's alright, Boobear, we have eachother."

"Larry Stylinson forever!" Louis exclaimed, joking as well.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Niall as the table erupted in laughter.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the boring chapter! Kind of a filler, but I hope you guys like it. Also, let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Reading them puts a huge smile on my face, seriously! :)x<strong>


End file.
